guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Neoterikos
User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive1 User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive2 {| |style="cursor:wait"| Done Whew... Close. Need to stop those redirects. King Neoterikos 04:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Just helping you fixing the header width for a bit; hope you don't mind etc. The headers end halfway now, which looks rather ugly imho :) Also, if you do mind; tough luck. This should do it for most screen resolutions ^^ So, how soon is "soon" (re:Character boxes)? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks much, I had no idea how to fix that. Char boxes: And I just haven't gotten around to doing it, but I don't know how to delete that bit without leaving an empty box. King Neoterikos 22:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Never mind, worked it out. King Neoterikos 22:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) HA fame and faction farming Check this out: King Neoterikos 02:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) It's a tough life, or rather, lives lolz :) -->Suicidal Tendencie 00:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :It's been a while since I updated it, but I've heard some numbers around the 6k mark. King Neoterikos 02:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What the... btw, I heard having to be level 20's cool -->ST 20:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :You're lv20 once you reach Kaineng, because that's flooded with free xp. BHA is at, what, Boreas? --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Kaineng's before that? Then I need to play Factions more. And Elite Tomes are neither rare nor expensive. ::What got me was that he was being an ass towards me, when he was being wrong. Hence me being... defensive. ::1)You are right: read moar plz. If you had --> @$$ ::and inevitably... ::2) you would know that HM is accessible on all characters for that campaign --> wrong ::If you act like an ass when you're not even right, then someone will probably point it out. Viper not saying YOU are an ass Kaineng is not that early. -->ST 12:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) yes, yes, I am being an ass... difference is I'm not wrong in what I say, you won't be level 20 at that mission, you will be past it before you can do HM. End of. :::That doesn't mean you can't do it on HM before you're at Boreas seabed, or even at Vizunah square. And you're being rather overconfrontational; it's more productive to meet perceived rudeness with courtesy. 21:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What Felix said is what I was saying. You're lv20 once you reach Kaineng, meaning you can do that coop on HM before you've reached Boreas. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day 11:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, have a great day ' Talk' 12:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Belated happy birthday to you :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks guys ^^ King Neoterikos 13:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)